ANGEL A NEW BEGINNING PART 2
by ANGELUSLOVESYOU
Summary: Pelant has a surprise for Brennan as she goes back to the Jeffersonian, Angel kisses Angela. yeah you get the picture. Written by Shuah101 THIS IS NOTHING LIKE THE TV SHOWS I ONLY HAVE THE CHARACTER NAMES. ANGEL LIAM, CONNOR ANGEL, GUNN, AGENT BOOTH, BRENNAN,CAM,PARKER AND CHRISTINE. PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY...


Chapter Two

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the lawn chairs drinking iced tea while Christine and Parker were playing in the sand box. Booth still didn't tell Brennan that Pelant made him not marry her when she had asked him. Booth wore a Philadelphia Flyers shirt with a pair of mesh shorts and a pair of Vans Slip ons. Brennan wore a purple tank top a pair of blue jeans and was barefoot. Christine wore a black tee shirt a pair of black jeans and a pair of light up sneakers. Parker wore a red tee shirt with a plaid shirt a pair of faded jeans with a hole in the leg and a pair of converse shoes. All of a sudden booth's phone rang booth got up and walked into the house.

"This is Booth." He answered as he waited for a reply.

"Look in your mailbox you will find an envelope with a home address also bring Brennan and the kids." The voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" Booth asked.

"Lets just say I am a friend who is trying to save you from pelant. The clock is ticking Mr. Booth I don't see you going to the mailbox." The voice said. Booth walked out the door went to the mailbox took out the envelope and then shook it as if he was waving. Booth opened up the envelope he pulled out four plane tickets to Los Angeles and then the address.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" Booth asked as he sighed.

"Let's just say its in your gut FBI boy." The voice said as the line ended.

"Booth honey who was that?" Brennan asked as she came out of the house.

"Were going to Los Angeles I won a trip for four." Booth said as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make Brennan ask for more questions. Brennan grabbed Booth and kissed him and then went into the house packed and they were on the plane within the hour. The four got into a cab and waited to arrive at the mansion Parker took lots of pictures and Christine slept the whole time while Booth thought about the person who kind of knew him by his gut feeling. The taxi driver stopped the car and then got out took out their bags and then held out his hand for the money.

"Wait you haven't taken us to the mansion yet." Brennan said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Listen lady this is as far as this cargoes. The mansion is right across the street." The man said as Booth paid him the money and the guy sped like a bat out of hell.

"Well lets go to that Mansion before cars start crossing." Parker said as he held onto Christine's hand and walked across the street with Booth and Brennan. By the time they got to the Mansion Brennan didn't feel anyway safe she held onto Booth's hand as he rang the doorbell. The door opened and there stood Connor in a hospital mask a pair of gloves that were used for dishes and a toilet brush.

"Um is this a bad time?" Booth asked as he looked at Connor.

"No I was cleaning the bathrooms I like to gear up. Uh listen you're the Booth's right?" Connor asked as he noticed Gunn coming out of the TV room.

"Hey Gunn we've got company and you know what that means?" Connor said as he walked over to him and then they both stared at the Booth's and then laughed.

"Wait until they see the Vampire." Gunn said as he walked off.

"VAMPIRE?" Booth and Brennan along with Parker asked.

"Oh no you heard us talking about a empire who is in this Mansion." Connor said as he looked away from them.

"Come with me I will show you to the waiting room." Connor said as he walked away. Angela and Angel were in the waiting room as well only fighting with sticks. Angela knocked Angel down on his behind with a loud thump and Angela put the stick to his heart.

"You're dead what do you think about that now Wimpy?" Angela asked as she looked at Angel who now had a gleam in his eyes. Angel knocked Angela down pulled her over to him and gave her a long and meaningful kiss. Connor along with Booth and Brennan covered Parkers and Christine's eyes.

"Well I guess you call that the tip of the ice berg." Booth said as he smiled as Brennan and Connor looked at him as if he were crazy.

"ANGEL WHOA VAMPIRE HERE, YOU BASTARD I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY MAN WHAT MAKES IT DIFFERENT FOR YOU TO KISS ME LIKE THAT!" Angela yelled as she made her evil face and sensed people behind her Angel walked out of the room and walked over to Connor who now was walking away fast.

"Ah you guys must be Booth I called you yesterday about the plane tickets in the envelope. Please follow me we need to talk." Angela said as Gunn followed as well.

"So you and Angel kiss like that all the time?" Booth asked as he waited for a reply.

"Wait you kissed Angel?" Gunn asked as ran over to Angela.

"Angel kissed me alright if you don't stop asking questions I will eat all of you." Angela said as she sat in the chair with her face all evil.

"Uh is her face supposed to look like that?" Parker asked worriedly as he sat down.

"BOO!" Christine yelled as she laughed and clapped.

"We're very sorry she's only three." Booth said.

"Here are three colas an apple juice in a sippy cup and here is goat blood for you Angela." Gunn said as he handed her the mug. Angela was about to drink when the Booth's looked at her and looked pale.

"I will drink this later how about the children go to the TV room so we can talk business?" Angela asked as she looked at Gunn. Gunn took the kids to the TV room and left them in there alone with Dozens of movies a huge flat screen TV and TiVo.

"How could you kiss Angela she is a Vampire. A V-A-M-P-I-R-E which leads to total happiness and then BAM she's sucking you and all of us dry." Connor said as he sat down and then sighed.

"Son look after Buffy married Xander I haven't felt at peace until I kissed Angela." Angel said as he was about to walk away.

"Do you think you could break her curse to become human?" Connor asked. Angel only smiled and then they both walked into the room.

"Hello Booth this is my son Connor and I am An_gel." He said as he noticed Booth.

"Well you lookie there we have twins in the mansion." Angela said as she slid two files to Brennan and Booth.

"Pelant arrived in New Jersey last night killed three people and sent the remains to your lab with a special surprise inside. Now Brennan we want you to go back to D.C. to carefully find the surprise and bring it back here." Angela said as she looked back at her.

"I am not leaving without Booth and our kids." Brennan said as she got out of her chair.

"Angel do it now." Gunn yelled as he pushed Brennan out of the room and Angel hit the button to where the door slammed. Booth ran over to the door banged and banged and banged.

Why the hell did you do that?" Brennan asked as she looked at Gunn and then at Cam.

"Go to the lab make a trap that will hit the bodies there is a Bomb and if you make it out alive call me on this number I will get a number back with four didgets and I will pick up these kids plus Booth stays here and your picture will be on front page news as if you died. Pelant wants all of us dead so were going to have a fake funeral so when he comes Angela in there will take him down while Booth is greiving and that's when you will come back here after we give you a number." Cam said as she walked out of the door.

"I can't leave the children and Booth I love them all." Brennan said as she cried.

"You have 48 hours to do something there." Gunn said.

"Bang harder I don't think I'm quite deaf yet." Angela said as she shook her head. Angel looked back at Angela and she could see the gleam in his eyes again.

"You two aren't going to kiss again are you?" Booth asked. Angela walked over to Booth and held out three badges.

"The three people who got killed by Pelant were all FBI agents not to mention he called a woman by the name Cam and told her that if she didn't find the surprise inside the bodies then Brennan surely would. The surprise isn't like you have seen before." Connor said as he took the badges and handed them to Booth.

"What the hell are in those three bodies that Pelant wants Brennan the woman I love to find?" Booth asked as he looked at Connor and then at Gunn and then at Angel.

"It's a bomb that she will find in the bodies." Angela said.

"You son of a bitch if anything occurs to Brennan I will kill you." Booth said as he threw Angela across the room.

"Oh yeah and exactly how are you going to kill me if I'm already dead?" Angela asked as she hid.

"I used to be a Vampire cursed by gypsies and now I am human." Angel said as he sat down next to Booth.

"Yeah and I'm Frankenstein." Booth said as he laughed and then noticed that Angel wasn't joking around.

"So you did that thing like Johnny Depp in Dark Shadows with his hands?" Booth asked as he tried to keep calm. Angel looked at Booth and then opened up the door. It was already 1 in the morning and Angela walked into Angel's room and sat on the bed as he was brushing his teeth.

"I'm married; Angel and you kissed me." Angela said as she sighed.

"There was no marriage it was just a vivid imagination you have been staying at the hotel for the last 9 years drinking Goat blood and hoping that the man you were supposedly married to doesn't even exist to come back and rescue you off your feet." Angel said.

"Who's Buffy?" Angela asked as she looked around his room.

"Just a girl who I fell in love with we were together for 3 years and then I became Angelus and then I realized that our love couldn't be so I walked out on her after I killed the Mayor." Angel said as he looked at his hair in the mirror.

"Angel why did you kiss me like that?" Angela asked as she watched Angel take off his shirt for the night. Angel went over to Angela and touched her face then smiled.

"Because I wanted to kiss you like I will do now again." Angel said as kissed Angela and held her tightly. Angela got out of his grip and then started to cry as she walked away.

"I love you Angela. I don't care if you are a Vampire." Angel said as he picked Angela up put her on the bed and the clothes went flying and the covers were on. Brennan entered the lab and then noticed Cam directing the police on how to make the trap. Everyone got out of the lab and then Brennan pulled the string and the whole building down. Brennan and Cam sped off in the car and then Texted Gunn. The next morning Angela woke up to find herself in Angel's bed with her clothes off only the sheet over her body and then hoped that he wouldn't wake up due to her getting out of the bed Angela got dressed quickly and walked out of the room only to find Connor and Gunn.

"Tell us you did not sleep with Angel. Girl you are a Vampire who kills people." They both said at the same time.

"Angel did it I told him I couldn't do it because I am a Vampire."

"You bitch I told you if she died I would kill you. Now you die." Booth said as he held a knife in his hand.

"Booth what's going on?" a voice rang out.

"Brennan's dead and Angela the Vampire here blew her up." Booth said as he turned around and then noticed brennan standing in the doorway.

"I don't think she blew me up. I got the news media put my picture on there as if I did die and on Pelant's website he wrote this "Poor Temperance Brennan she lost her life while trying to find the surprise I put in the three bodies." Brennan said as she put the paper down.

"National Security as you always say." Angela said as she noticed Angel come out of his room. Angela walked away and went to her room sat on the bed wondering why she had agreed to be a part of the team when she fell in love with Angel who was now human. Angel knocked on Angela's door when she didn't answer he came into the room anyways.

"Were all celebrating Brennan's return I kind of thought you might want to come down and join us." Angel said as he walked over to Angela who wasn't really listening to him.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked as he sat next to Angela. Angela got off the bed backed away and then ran out of the room. Angel sighed went down stairs to find everyone sad.

"Oh come on Booth's this party is for you guys we got the bad guy." Cam said as she took a sip of wine.

"Dear Angel I give this ring back to you as a token for catching the bad guy. I will no longer be at service you can't find me or catch me. What we did lastnight was something that should never be done I am a vampire who can turn on you anytime. But I will be helping out with other places. Please take of Connor and Gunn and let the Booth's go home now that Pelant is in prison. I have to forget you I am deeply sorry.

Yours truly Angela Anne Jose." Connor read out loud as he handed Angel the ring. Angela climbed up the sewer wall and entered her Hotel where she enjoyed being by herself. Angela walked into her office and then walked out of the office to find a woman standing and waiting for someone to greet her.

"Can I help you?" Angela asked as she went over to the woman.

"I need your help with some Vampire's they attacked my family lastnight and took my daughter as a sacrafice can you help me?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a team to help me on this matter." Angela said as she was about to walk away.

"The hell you don't." Connor and Gunn yelled as they threw their bags in front of the woman smiled and hugged Angela.

"OK we will help you." Angela said.

THE END


End file.
